


We SMASH!

by sharkeatingleeks



Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [5]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks
Summary: So I just got their Super Epic costumes and realized that they were both about to SMASH! So...Part 3 of an Origin of Jellies, brought to you by the worst Cookie Run Fanfiction writer ever.
Relationships: Orange Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979086
Kudos: 3





	1. O1

SMASH! A dent formed on the wrecked car. Just one of many smaller bumps on the surface. Still too weak. Orange Cookie thought. Ever since that last “training session” by Cookiedroid, she had started training for stronger SMASHes. Those voices… she still felt them, chilling through her soul. As she picked up another ball and prepared to try again, she felt vibrations beneath and was knocked to the ground with a majestic SMASH!. A wrecked bike flew over her head, and she felt debris hit her legs. 

Once she had the strength to get back up, Orange looked back at the clearing debris. A figure stood behind her, hammer in hand. There was only one cookie with a hammer that big, and that was Roll Cake cookie. But he looked completely different to normal. 

Roll Cake was wearing a black and yellow racing suit with matching helmet. He didn’t wear his roll cake goggles, and his hammer was red-and-black, adorned with lightning bolts and spikes on the edges, with a pixelated face. His hair was worked into curved white spikes with yellow highlights, with a matching cape. “So. Whatcha doing here?” He asked.


	2. R1

The abandoned highway was an unforgiving place to be. It had once belonged to a group of roving highway bandits before they tried to intercept one of Dr. Wasabi Cookie’s caravans. They succeeded, but it wasn’t unknown for the mad scientist to put dangerous goods in the truck, and when the bandits looked at their haul, the only thing anyone ever saw of them again were the wrecks of their cars and bikes. 

The only cookies that ever went here were the ones who were fast enough to leap over a truck or the ones strong enough to plough through one. So count Roll Cake Cookie surprised when he saw Orange Cookie there, who was neither fast enough nor strong enough. At first, he thought that Mini Orange Mouse had escaped from Macaron Cookie’s parade practice, which explained why she was in her garish parade outfit. But no, that seemed to not be the case. 

Roll Cake got out of his racing road roller to double-jump and SMASH into an abandoned motorbike, creating lots of sound and dust and spare part jellies floating in their little jelly bubbles. Once the smoke cleared, Orange, who was on the ground, looked back at him and rounded her mouth. Roll Cake asked her “So. Whatcha doing here?” She replied “Practicing my SMASHing.”

“Too weak? I’ve seen you smash, it’s not that weak.” 

“Without using enhancements or exploding balls. Like in tennis.”

“Ohhh. You play against humans. I can teach you that.”

Roll Cake picked up the racket and a tennis ball, double-jumped and SMASHED so hard that the racket went through the ball. The ball meanwhile, ended up somewhere inside one of Dr. Wasabi’s trucks, which promptly exploded and ended up demolishing 10 cars, one of which was the car that Roll Cake had been aiming for.

“That was very inaccurate.”

“You don’t need to be accurate if you hit your target with the area damage.”

“I play tennis, not demolition.”

“Alright. Well, adapt it to your own needs, but first, have this.”

Roll Cake passed Orange her spare tennis racket and started guiding her hand. 

They lasted until sunset, at which point Orange Cookie’s smashes became stronger, at the cost of accuracy. At the end, Roll Cake offered to drive Orange home. “I’ll talk to the person who taught me all this and” Roll Cake’s phone rang. “Yes hello? Wasabi? Gravy … what do you mean he slipped? You know as well as me that he could have just covered his feet in concrete blocks-Oh. Foul play suspected… Coming immediately!” Roll Cake put the phone down, visibly distressed. Without noticing that there was a passenger in the road roller, he revved up to full speed and sped the short distance to Dr. Wasabi’s lab thingy. Why there? Oh yeah, foul play. Probably some sort of strange liquid. “WHERE ARE WE GOING?” Orange Cookie screamed, to no avail.


	3. Li1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing in first person now. Oh well, just a quirk of Lime’s

Just before Christmas and my uncle falls and gets smashed in by that stupid cement mixer arm of his. My luck this year! Oh well, next year won’t be as bad… actually, that’s never guaranteed. 

At least Dino-sour Cookie showed up to offer me a ride to Dr. Wasabi’s lab. Wait, what? That is only used for suspicious cases. Oh dear. 

When I finally arrived, a road roller nearly run over me. Out popped Roll Cake Cookie in a racing outfit. Makes sense for him to be here as well, Cement Gravy taught him how to drive, use the hammer and gave him his first road roller. But then Orange Cookie tumbled out of the car. So that’s where she was after Macaron Cookie’s parade practice. Roll Cake caught her, thankfully, but she appeared to be sleeping.

“What have you been doing with her, Roll Cake?” I asked, almost shouting. “She’ll tell you if she wants to tell you, Roll Cake replied as he set her down. 

“So it’s a fight you want?” 

“Bring it on!” 

I threw a beach ball at him, expecting him to charge at me. Instead, he used his hammer to deflect the beach ball right back at me, his movements reminding me of Orange Cookie’s. I failed to dodge in time and got hit, flying right back into Mustard Cookie, who just entered. “OOOFFF! Anyways come in.” She said. 

Inside, Cement Gravy lay inside a hospital bed. Multiple tubes led out of his body into various machines, including some which I suspected was unique to him. They kept his sticky liquid hair and right arm liquid. Dr. Wasabi was looking at a bunch of complicated numbers and factors that I didn’t understand. When she saw us, she lifted her head up and told us about Cement Gravy’s condition. “Serious, but not critical just yet. The liquid seems to be interfering with Cement Gravy’s ability to repel solidification, and makes the cement easier to control as well. 

Melon Bun and I decided to stay with him to make sure he didn’t solidify while Dr. Wasabi did other things and everyone else went home.


	4. Le1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Christmas special and it’s already new year’s.

Christmas Eve! Lemon Cookie was completely prepared for the end of this day, but was completely not prepared when Roll Cake cookie of all cookies showed up to bring Orange Cookie home, with Lime Cookie trailing behind shouting obscenities. Sure, Orange had a lot of friends, but she normally came home on her own. Also, according to Kiwi, it should be Roll Cake trailing around with the obscenities.

He did nothing and went to sleep. He didn’t want to deal with Lime Cookie, and Grapefruit Cookie was asleep already. 

The next day, he was woken up by Pudding Cookie turning on her loudspeakers and sprinkling “We wish you a merry Christmas” all over town. It wasn’t long before Muscle Cookie smashed them with a giant dumbbell, but the damage was done, and everybody woke up. 

Thankfully everyone was in the Christmas Spirit(even Muscle), so nobody cared if Lemon Cookie was wearing rubik’s cube boxers outside in the winter. Not he ever got a cold anyways. Maybe he should try… 

The cookies all gathered around the Christmas tree and started to decorate it. Lemon levitated whatever iron objects that he could find. That was surprisingly normal compared to what some cookies tried to do. Mint Choco tried to put his coin flowers onto the tree using only the music of his violin. Roll Cake actually contributed(yes, that’s not normal) with a road roller(Please. Why?). Kiwi, on the other hand, just didn’t do anything. Angel Cookie and Celestial Star were fighting over who got to top the tree. In the end, they both agreed to share the top spot. Fortunately no one tried to hang themselves, Gingerbrave didn’t get flashbacks from the ornaments, Cherry’s bombs didn’t explode, no one tried to hang each other and all was well, for the most part. All of those didn’t happen last year.

Of course, what is Christmas without Cookie of the Year? Timekeeper rigged the votes so that she won. Ananas chased her in his dragon form while Timekeeper and Pitaya told him to “get nae-nae’d”, with a surprise appearance by Phantom Bleu. 

The cookies all departed to do their own Christmasy things. Lemon Cookie departed with the Citrus Squad, plus the hang-ons Skater, Snow Sugar, Cookiedroid and Cy-liq. All of a sudden, Lime Cookie got a beep from her phone and broke off from the group. “Where are you going, Lime?” Orange asked, curious. Indeed, Lime Cookie made a conscious effort to stay near her girlfriend every day. She started to move away. Orange tried to grab Lime’s hand, but Lime slapped her into the snow and went off. 

Fortunately, Snow Sugar formed a snow cushion to prevent damage. As Orange grabbed onto Cy-liq’s hand to pull herself up, she asked “Ow! Why did she do that?” Cy-liq only answered “Not your business, not suspicious”. No one liked that answer. Lemon replied: “How?” No reply. Of course. Cy-liq was letting us solve the mystery ourselves. Overhead, Hero Cookie was heading somewhere in his suit. The whirr of his engine got the attention of the squad, and Lemon Cookie noted his direction by levitating a metal rod and letting it turn. “30 degrees” he deduced, once the metal rod settled down. Cookiedroid checked what was near that line. “Dr. Wasabi’s lab, at the closest. Closest by a long way.” Snow Sugar summoned the Snow King, everyone climbed on, Cookiedroid calculated the fastest method accounting for size, weight and temperature and it was revealed that the Snow King can go on autopilot.


	5. O2

Orange Cookie looked at the view of New Oven while departing via giant white cake with her main friend group. Cy-liq Cookie corrected himself “Ok, this is suspicious. Not Lime, mind you.” Skater Cookie and Grapefruit climbed up the candles and waved their hands in the air in tandem. Cookiedroid played some relaxing music to pass the time. Personally, Orange did not find it relaxing, but Orange was an exception. 

Lemon Cookie asked her what happened yesterday. “Roll Cake took me home, but I think he changed course midway. I appeared in my bed the next day, although that may not have been him.” 

Cy-liq paid a lazy eye on our conversation. It was evident that he knew what was going on, but decided not to tell us. 

Once we closed in, Orange saw… darkness. Death. A hooded figure turned towards them. “Licorice, show yourself!” Cy-liq shouted. The figure showed his face. He had grey dough with glowing yellow eyes, black licorice gummy hair rather thicker than what Cy-liq sported. “Hmmm. So we find each other on opposite sides. Oh well.” Licorice Cookie said. He summoned a scythe, raised it upward, and Orange Cookie found herself under his control. She could feel something… souls. A glowing sphere, enchanted with life. Lifelight, they called it, somehow she knew the name. Glowing with shadows, with snow, with electricity, with code. She was compelled to try to suck them up. But inside, she knew that she couldn’t. She had experienced them, they were too powerful. Licorice Cookie forced her to increase her uptake of lifelight. The electricity, snow, etc. started to flow towards her. Cy-liq tried to redirect the effect towards someone inside the lab, but Licorice resisted. The other cookies departed towards the lab, the Snow King unsummoned. 

Something broke out of the lab and nearly rolled over Licorice if he didn’t jump out of the way, breaking his concentration and allowing Cy-liq to create a barrier to block both Licorice’s magic and… was that a road roller? 

Roll Cake Cookie got out of the road roller and let a hammer smash towards Licorice. Licorice dodged and tried to hit Roll Cake back, but failed. Cy-liq pulled Roll Cake back towards him. 

Once Roll Cake got onto his feet, he asked Cy-liq why he did that. Cy-liq didn’t answer. He then met Orange’s eyes. “So you brought her here. As well as the other members of the citrus squad” Cy-liq replied “Actually, they brought me here.” 

“Oh well. Orange, come with me.” 

“I’ll deal with Licorice”

Orange got on the road roller. Roll Cake steered it to the lab, where a mysterious black smoke was emanating amid blasts of spores, light, lightning, snow, mustard spray, lime juice, mint energy, knives and jack’o lantern head blasts. But no sign of magic powder. She wondered where her parents were. 

Roll Cake handed her a hammer. “I see that you didn’t bring any tennis balls. Try this.” As they crashed through the roof of the lab, a knife shot through the window, narrowly dodging Orange and nearly blinding Roll Cake, if he wasn’t wearing his goggles. They couldn’t find the thrower, so Roll Cake brought his hammer down on the nearest enemy, a block of cake, taking out five other enemies in the process. However, Roll Cake got struck multiple times while bringing his hammer up for the next strike if it wasn’t for the intervention of Light Bros. , allowing him to blast out of the way. 

Orange decided to do the same, but as she was quicker than the Cookie before her, she could jump out of the way of opposing attacks and smack the charging opponents back.


	6. Cy1 (Short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but Wizard order stuff, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cy-liq’s notes
> 
> Wizarding exams
> 
> Wizarding exams are the exams taken by promising young Wizards to increase their rank. Cookie Wizarding exams hadn't changed since the fall of the City of Wizards, but Cy-liq has already reformed the system in his first month. It was a rush, yes. Human Wizarding exams exist, but are different and since Cookies don’t actually fall under the Terran Wizard Confederation, don’t matter.  
>  Cookie exams
> 
> BGX(Beginner gauging exam)  
> The first exams. Intended for Cookies that don’t have any formal training yet. N/A -> Junior Wizard  
> PCX(Primary certificate exam)  
> Intended for Junior Wizards. Junior Wizard -> Apprentice Wizard
> 
> FWF(Full Wizarding Finals) Apprentice Wizard -> Full Wizard  
> The major exams over here. Pass this and you become a Full Wizard. Fail this and you become just a regular cookie, unable to use almost all of the magic you have learned. Don’t worry, you can retake this.
> 
> Human Wizards have other, higher exams for their bureaucracy. Cy-liq hasn’t figured out this bureaucracy yet.
> 
> Fun fact you can skip the second one and you don’t need to go to Wizarding School at all.

Cy-liq prepared to face Licorice. “Why do you still fight? I’ve seen your library of complaints against the dark side.” 

“And I’ve seen yours”

“That was life in general. No matter which side.”

Cy-liq and Licorice dared not fight each other, lest they inadvertently created a cataclysm of death and shadows. At least that was what the death inside Licorice and the shadows inside Cy-liq said. 

Instead, Cy-liq allowed Licorice to take the FWF, outside of Moonlight Cookie’s watchful eye. Licorice passed with flying colours, finishing it within 2 hours. Of course, Moonlight Cookie has the final say on admission to the (Secretly not actually associated) Terran Wizard Confederation Branch 1, being Supreme Deity.

They departed as friends, and perhaps fellow Wizards.


	7. R2

Christmas day, and Roll Cake Cookie couldn’t even celebrate it! Stupid … whoever that was. 

Roll Cake Cookie soon found out that Pomegranate was there. But Pomegranate has been known to work independently from her master, so that meant nothing. Oh? Poison Mushroom? So that’s where you- AH! Roll Cake was temporarily high on shrooms, and turned his road roller outside of the lab. Into Licorice Cookie- oh wait, he dodged.Then he jumped and brought his hammer down straight into Licorice coo-oh wait, he dodged again. Roll Cake got pulled back by strings of licorice, but Licorice was right in front of him. So... Why is Cy-liq here? With Orange? Was that Lemon he spied going into the lab? Snow Sugar? Cy-liq, while against Dark Enchantress, didn’t normally participate in anything. 

Roll Cake asked Cy-liq why he was here. No answer. Roll Cake met Orange’s eyes. Uh - why was she here? Cy-liq normally brought his Shadows, not the Citrus Squad! “So you brought her here. As well as the other members of the citrus squad.” Cy-liq replied “Actually, they brought me here”. That actually made sense. 

“Oh well, Orange, come with me” Roll Cake didn’t really know why he said that, but he felt something. Maybe a need to train her? 

“I’ll deal with Licorice”, Cy-liq said. It wasn’t like he had a choice. 

Orange got on the road roller. Roll Cake steered it to the lab, where a mysterious black smoke was emanating amid blasts of spores, light, lightning, snow, mustard spray, lime juice, mint energy, knives and jack’o lantern head blasts. Poison Mushroom, Pomegranate, Lemon, Snow Sugar, Lime, Hero. Roll Cake didn’t know where the last two came from, but they probably weren’t from Grapefruit, Skater or Kiwi. 

Roll Cake handed Orange a hammer, which was smaller than the one that Roll Cake wielded. “I see that you didn’t bring any tennis balls. Try this.” He said. It was always a good idea to keep hammers of multiple sizes in the road roller. As they crashed through the roof of the lab, a knife shot through the window, narrowly dodging Orange and nearly blinding Roll Cake, if he wasn’t wearing his goggles. They couldn’t find the thrower, so Roll Cake brought his hammer down on the nearest enemy, a block of cake, taking out five other enemies in the process. However, Roll Cake got struck multiple times while bringing his hammer up for the next strike if it wasn’t for the intervention of Light Bros. , allowing him to blast out of the way. 

Roll Cake crashed into a door and spun through a doorway. After getting bounced about by a bunch of spin tiles, his hammer broke a wall and Roll Cake suddenly stopped. At first, he thought that Wasabi hadn’t perfected her stop tile before he realised that his legs couldn’t move. He looked down and found himself in a pool of quickly setting concrete gravy. Roll Cake couldn’t do anything while the concrete was still setting. He had to wait.


	8. Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The B twins! Bergamot and Bizzaria!  
> (Split Pea isn’t my OC and nor are the other Peas, but it was either that or something like Baby Potato.)

Cy-liq didn’t even bother to spend Christmas/Yule with us? Really? Yes, he knew that we could very well take care of ourselves, but it’s the memories that count, you know? Also Gummy Bear Cookie exists. Last time we saw him, he was giving Split Pea Cookie a gummy bear to calm her down. Speaking of which, where did Sweet Pea and Snow Pea go? Are all cookies that irresponsible? Has the Witch stopped baking obedience into Cookies? Well, considering that Fire Fudge tried to incinerate the mistletoe despite seeing what happened to Purple Yam (MISSILES FOR TOES Y’ALL) and the existence of Pinata(Loving it, but… aren’t you a little too young?) (Just because you are from a different kingdom doesn’t mean that you are from a different oven)

As we were walking down the snowy streets, we came upon another pair of twins. They were only as tall as us due to their silly little pawn hats. Both of them wore chessboard… napkins? THey introduced themselves. “Hello! My name is Pawn White Cookie” “My name is Pawn Black Cookie””Together, we are Chess Choco Cookie” “Nice to meet you!” “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

They were speaking like THAT? Come on, you aren’t psychic twins, aren’t you? “Hello! My name is Bergamot Cookie, and this fellow right next to me is Bizzaria Cookie.” 

Pawn White Cookie smiled and said “Wanna play some chess?” We didn’t really have anything to do, as Pinata Cookie wasn’t partying until the night. Of course, Bergamot wanted to seek out Matcha, but Bizzaria didn’t let him. So we agreed. Wait, was that a sudden perspective change? 

They got out a chessboard and set up the chess pieces. “You first!” “White goes first”. We knew how to play chess, so that was good. 

Chess Choco tried to instantly checkmate us, but their gambit failed and after a long battle, we prevailed. “Good job. If you didn’t suicide early on, you might actually have won” 

“Hmph!” “All moves come with a risk.”


	9. O3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to work on the headcanons

Orange Cookie looked on as Roll Cake crashed into a door somewhere, causing several hundred thousand dollars and more than likely a few lives worth of collateral damage.That big hammer of his was wayyyy too clunky for most cookies, but Roll Cake seemed to be happy using it. Always a Demolitionist… Cy-liq, for one, knew better than to be happy. He thought that it was essential, but didn’t particularly be happy around it. Sure, part of that was due to Orange’s influence. Right.

Orange tried adding more power to her next smash. She knocked her arm senseless, but it did the job, but unexpectedly, sent her blasting forwards for a short time. Orange felt a refreshing sensation, and particle effects much like the ones that Angel used when she blessed cookies. Indeed, an Angel Cookie, perhaps not the one she knew, flew down to her. 

“It seems that you have received your magic candy.” The strange angel said.

“What do you mean?” Orange asked.

“It can be said that a magic candy is the ‘heart’ of a cookie. When you learned Cookie anatomy, you saw that the heart of a Cookie is a sphere, right? That’s the candy. It is inert and grey for most of the time, but with dedication and effort(or being created with one), you can achieve a personalised magic candy! For you, orange, with two small leaves at the back! This gives cookies an extra skill, for you, you blast for a short time after you SMASH! With my magic candy, I still can’t fly though… Anyways, time to go from this vision!” Angel Cookie faded away. It seemed that she was the Angel Cookie that Orange knew. 

Using her newfound ability, Orange Cookie carved a path through the crowd of enemies. She thought about the other cookies and if they had magic candies. Grapefruit was making bursts of grapefruit in the air. That certainly wasn’t related to her roller skating adapted magic. Lemon… was the shield or the fast blast main? 

The path led her looping around the lab, until Orange whizzed through the doorway that Roll Cake went through. She stopped right before the first spin tile, allowing her to examine the direction where Roll Cake went without being spun uncontrollably. Step. Jump. Step. Jump. Eventually, she found the right path. The strange concrete liquid had hardened, and Mr Limeguard was trying to pull Roll Cake out, a futile effort.

“Help, Orange! GET ME OUT OF HERE!” He shouted.

She got to work. At first she used her smaller mallet to work around, with Mr Limeguard shouting words of “encouragement”, but that proved not enough, so she took Roll Cake’s hammer and… Nope. The hammer, despite wanting to be used, was simply too heavy for Orange Cookie. Mr Limeguard also couldn’t do it. However, impaling Mr. Limeguard on the hammer and Orange lifting it worked. “Got to…” Mr. Limeguard muttered. Was he seriously injured or was this a minor inconvenience? It was hard to tell with pets. 

Whack! Whack! After a while, Mr. Limeguard and Orange Cookie managed to free Roll Cake Cookie. Just in case the strange substance came to reliquefy all three, Roll Cake threw the hammer, then jumped onto the ceiling and started sliding on it. Cookies weren’t supposed to be able to do that, but maybe Cy-liq figured out more ways of applying their powers.


	10. R3

Finally! Roll Cake Cookie was out of the mess, even if it required him to crash down and vomit due to unfamiliarity sliding upside down. The premise was: When a Cookie slides, they exert force to the ground, which is independent of gravity. Then they make the ground exert the force on them and exert a force to insert direction here. How Cookies can do this with minimal loss of momentum is unknown. Only the first Cookies or the Witches Three knew. At least that was what Cy-liq told him, along with Kiwi, Aloe, Wasabi, Cyborg, Ion, Rockstar and Mustard.

After vomiting, Roll Cake landed face first on the floor. Orange helped him get up from the floor. “Ow… tell Cy-liq that up-sliding makes me sick.” 

BOOM! A large, canine, hammer-wielding cake monster appeared in front of them. “Arrrr! You! I’ll have your hammers and your lives too!” “Uh… OK? What’s you name? I’m Roll Cake Cookie and this is Orange Cookie.” “I am Choco Werehound!” 

The bipedal dog charged. Roll Cake tried to dodge, but stumbled and fell to the ground. After braking, the Choco Werehound lifted his hammer and prepared to bring it down on Roll Cake. But Orange swept her mallet and made Choco Werehound fall down… on Roll Cake Cookie. 

Roll Cake was surprised and wouldn’t have the time to react if it wasn’t for Mr. Limeguard nudging the hammer in the right direction. The hammer hit the falling Werehound in the face, knocking him to the side. To both of their surprise, the Werehound fell back on Roll Cake, but was unresponsive. 

Thankfully, that way the Werehound stayed, so Orange Cookie could pull it off Roll Cake Cookie without anything interfering. But when she tried to pull Mr. Limeguard, he resisted. The whistle frowned and said “My being here is necessary.” Roll Cake, once he got up, thanked Orange and what looked like slipped forward, but stopped. It seemed that he realized something. “See that acorn over there? Pancake is here! Pancake? Where are you?” 

Pancake appeared to their left. “Hello, big brother! And who are you? Big brother’s GIRLFRIEND?” 

“Please shut up and help me out of here, Frisbee.” 

Pancake obeyed the second order, but called Orange Roll Cake’s girlfriend the entire way.


	11. O4

Orange Cookie and Pancake Cookie walked forward, holding Roll Cake Cookie on their shoulders. They were trying to get out of the mess of a lab called Wasabi lab, while the fighting was still going on. 

They heard sounds coming from Roll Cake’s hammer. 

“Ow…”

“You alright, whistle?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what you always say. Stop being so tough. You would know if you ever got smashed.”

“I’m the only Pet who has had sexual relations with their combi Cookie.”

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

Orange and Roll Cake looked back at Mr. Limeguard with a puzzled look on their faces.

“Come on, we were both human at the time!”

They moved towards the parked road roller, aiming to get home before monsters swarmed the place. 

However, the hordes of monsters caught up with them, including a light purple bat that spoke in a squeakily annoying high pitched voice, a dark grey phoenix that radiated shadows and flame bat. Why flame bat was there, they didn’t know, as Devil wasn’t working for Dark Enchantress, as far as they knew. 

“HAHAHAHA!!! You’ll never get away!” The purple bat said. “Reasons?” Roll Cake replied. “You’ll see!” The bat let out a cackle and told the land monsters to go after the Cookies. Flame bat and the phoenix were the only other flying monsters other than the purple bat, and they disobeyed orders, flying up somewhere.


	12. Interlude 2

Somewhere, Madeline Cookie looked at the smoke coming out of the lab and the powder snow unnaturally dusted all over it. Angel Cookie hovered above him, casting divine light, as she often did. 

Flame Bat ascended up to Devil Cookie, who was waiting above. However, Angel Cookie passed by. “Hello, Devil Cookie! What are you doing?” She waved at her “counterpart”. Devil Cookie replied “I thought you couldn’t fly, Angel. Assuming that you’re the one I know.” “I am! I’m just harnessing the wind! I’m not good at it yet, but still…” “Anyways, I’m doing official work for my superiors. Something about unauthorized demonic activity and conversion. Hmmm.” Flying, Devil Cookie trailed after Roll Cake Cookie’s Road Roller, seeing where Orange Cookie went. When she arrived home, Devil Cookie contacted his superiors and waited.


	13. D1

December 20th, 2020

Devil Cookie approached the dank, stifling hell known as Aqualem. Or at least the “eastern” half of it. As he weaved through the tunnels that he had once so easily travelled through with some difficulty, he remembered why most Cookies thought of the western half of Aqualem when it first came to mind. This was no place for him! He, while not spicy as his looks would suggest, was a special case. Fiery passion made even the sweetest Cookies go spicy, but no one told Devil what to do! That was what got Coca Cookie killed, accepted into Aqualem and sent as a freshly baked Cookie. Snow Sugar was facing a similar situation, but they conformed. So precious… it would be a shame that Snow Sugar would be dissolved into eternal nothingness.

He thought of what led him here, in these damp channels more reminiscent of Shisudo than what he found before. Alas, the current Cookie Dynasty lay on top of the sewer system, which led to Shisudo and eventually Aqualem. Devil’s goal was a certain chamber near the center, where he was to receive orders. 

Coca Cookie. Wow. It was surprising that Devil Cookie even remembered him, as those normie Demons tended to embrace their past selves. Snow Sugar Cookie too. His precious child… Oh well. They would learn eventually. Their mother? Devil needed to think some more, an action he didn’t do. He wasn’t ashamed, but no use remembering the past, right? 

He arrived. A pair of giant, mossy stalagmites and stalactites like Vampire Cookie’s fangs marked the gates of the High Inspector. He entered without any cue. A jet black room, with no personal decorations, only the Aqualem insignia at the back wall. There, High Inspector X sat, in Cookie form for Devil Cookie to see. The cola Cookie sat down on a chair. 

“Did I tell you to sit?” X said. 

“Didn’t tell me not to.” Devil Cookie replied.

“Oh well. Got me there. I want to speak to you of October 31st, 2019.”

“I’ve already told you a hundred times.”

“... I know. You did a good job. But Cy-liq and Lemon Cookies have found something that we haven’t. I was fortunate that Radio Wave Cookie is friends with us. So Dark Enchantress is escaping our notice once again.”

“What?”

“Apparently, Dark Enchantress has converted Orange Cookie into one of us without out knowledge or permission. This is bad. Who knows who else she has converted, in all the four afterlives?”

“She’s trying to take over Aqualem?”

“Probably. So what I want is… bring her here for questioning. Rose Cookie as well, we might need her.”

“Cy-liq and Lemon may not have told her anything.”

“Possibly. Bring them as well, but also trap them.... And Lime Cookie as well. When she explodes, I would very much like it when it was against a Barrier of Questioning.”

“A tall order. I am no match for Cy-liq and Lemon.”

“They might be persuaded. Or trapped. They have many weaknesses, and I will give you the resources needed to exploit them. You won’t be alone, of course. All four afterlives have agreed that this is a problem, so you will have the other Afterlife emissaries with you, as well as whatever forces Ninja Cookie decides to bring. No trying to get out of this, Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Great. Go to the Bamboo Forest, where Ninja Cookie can be found. He will tell you where to go next.”


	14. D2

December 21st, 2020

Devil Cookie was woken up by the bang of a giant gong. Ninja Cookie. While Devil Cookie was an early bird, he didn’t appreciate the loud BONG. It signified that everyone else was awake, and that only made it harder for him to play tricks. Also, the gong reminded him of the Bamboo Bandits that prepared to ambush him, but stopped when Ninja told them to. One of them carried a gong about. Devil was sure of that.

Devil hovered his way towards the “food room”, as he called it. The nature of Chusiki was uncomfortable to Devil Cookie, one of the qualities desired being Conformity. When he opened the door, the other 3 Afterlife Emissaries were there. 

The room was made up of tightly bunched bamboo stalks, with a brown springy floor of bamboo leaves. In the center was a large, pale green table and four cushions for sitting on. Angel Cookie, Ninja Cookie and Kumiho Cookie were already waiting there, leaving Devil to sit on the remaining cushion. To the right of Devil Cookie, Angel Cookie sat, flapping her tiny little wings and trying not to eat her waffles with rainbow cream. To the left of Devil Cookie, the marshmallow fox also known as Kumiho Cookie stood on her tiny little hind legs, trying to reach the bowl of bear jellies in the center. In front of Devil Cookie was Ninja Cookie. No food lay in front of him, and he was meditating peacefully. Ninja noticed Devil arriving and said “you may start eating”. Angel Cookie started devouring her waffles and chicken soup. Kumiho Cookie transformed into Cookie form, slowly picked up the entire bowl of bear jellies with her chopsticks, seducing them, and devouring them. Devil Cookie looked down at his own bowl and found spectral jellies baked to a crisp, just how he liked it. A can of Coca-Cola sat next to it, already opened. Devil thought about summoning a can from his secret coca-cola stash,(not to be confused with his cocaine stash from his past life), but decided to just drink the can that Ninja gave him. 

After the 3 cookies (and presumably Ninja as well, although no-one saw him eat) finished, Ninja stood up. “Alright. I hope you know what we have we came here for.” All of them nodded. Devil suspected that Angel Cookie nodded because everyone else nodded. 

“My intel suggests that a strike against Concrete Gravy Cookie is Dark Enchantress Cookie’s next target. This should be bait for Lime Cookie to come. Kumiho, your job is to manipulate Orange Cookie, Lemon Cookie and maybe even Cy-liq Cookie to come with them. Devil Cookie, your job is to try and trap Cy-liq Cookie, since it is unlikely for him to come.”

“ How?”

“These.”

Ninja Cookie held up what looked like a translucent red drawing pad with a stylus. 

“These are barrier casters. Specifically, barriers of questioning. Draw a question on there and a barrier will be cast over who you want it to, and they cannot get out before answering the question. While he answers it, you slowly drag him to Aqualem for questioning. Or, you will open a portal and your superiors will drag him down. I will be setting a trap at Concrete Gravy’s, while pretending to trap Dark Enchantress. In reality, she won’t notice or realistically fall into it. And if she does, all the better. Angel Cookie, you will be providing support and healing. That’s the basics. I will tell you when the plan will be put into action. Now, repeat!”

December 24th, 2020

At the ‘food room’, after eating, Ninja Cookie addressed the other Emissaries. “So, plans changed. Dark Enchantress made it look like an accident, but she will strike again. He lies at Dr. Wasabi’s lab right now. Angel Cookie, just follow Madeleine Cookie. He will join in against the darkness and the more cookies, the better. Devil Cookie, what’s going on with Flame Bat? He’s been acting weirdly.”

Devil Cookie shrugged. “Not my business where it goes. But I think there’s something about shadow animals and that they’ve joined Dark Enchantress” He sometimes saw a phoenix that radiated shadows with Flame Bat these days. He didn’t know why. 

“Alright. Your job is to locate and possibly trap Cy-liq and any other Cookies Flame Bat might come across. He might have something to do with the bat. Kumiho, come with me. We need to talk about deeper things.” 

Ninja left the room, Kumiho following him. 

Angel Cookie turned to Devil Cookie “Do we have to trap Cookies and send them to Aqualem?”

Devil Cookie sighed “Yes, Angel, yes”


	15. D3

Indeed, as Ninja Cookie predicted, the attack happened at Wasabi’s lab. Devil Cookie and Kumiho Cookie were on alert, waiting at Ninja Cookie’s dojo. When Ninja Cookie sounded the alarm, they came immediately. Devil Cookie didn’t expect that many Cookies to come here, but on the bright side, everyone they wanted to capture was here. What was Skater doing here? Snow Sugar? That meant Madeleine WAS coming, though, so Angel would too. He swore he saw Pancake Cookie coming in from a distance.

Devil Cookie, flying up, saw Cy-liq disappear somewhere with Licorice. Strange. He saw several Cookies being captured by Ninja, his Bamboo Bandit spirits and a mysterious flashing red being called “Yami No Densetsu”.

Later, he met with Angel Cookie and saw Orange Cookie get on a road roller with Roll Cake Cookie. Not good. He moved with the road roller and saw that Roll Cake dropped her off at the Citrus squad’s house. While he could wait for the other members to arrive, he didn’t. Once he was certain that Roll Cake Cookie was gone, he swooped in, caught Orange Cookie and dragged her down to Aqualem. She struggled a little bit, but loosened when she was safely underground. Easy! 

Flame Bat was commanded to follow the shadow phoenix to wherever. Last time Devil saw him he was with Bat Cat, who was bound to find where Licorice and hopefully Cy-liq went. Once Orange Cookie was safely secured, Devil went to find Licorice and Cy-liq. 

Despite being able to communicate with Flame Bat over long distances, it took a while for Devil to ascertain where they were. The City of Wizards. He made his way over there, and found Cy-liq and Licorice parting ways. “SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!” He shouted. They turned around in shock. “MOONLIGHT COOKIE?” they shouted together. “Since when did Moonlight ever swear?” Devil said. 

“Devil Cookie… here to cause mischief, aren’t you?”

“No, actually. I am here… to ask you a question. Both of you.”  
He wrote something on a notepad. Cy-liq and Licorice were trapped within red barriers. They asked the meaning of this, but the words that Devil wrote on the notepad appeared before them.

Cy-liq saw “Why do you still love Orange Cookie?”

Licorice saw “Why do you still serve Dark Enchantress Cookie?”

While they pondered, Devil opened a portal and the two licorice Cookies slowly started sinking. 

Unknown to Devil, Pancake Cookie saw what was happening.


	16. P1

Indeed, as Ninja Cookie predicted, the attack happened at Wasabi’s lab. Devil Cookie and Kumiho Cookie were on alert, waiting at Ninja Cookie’s dojo. When Ninja Cookie sounded the alarm, they came immediately. Devil Cookie didn’t expect that many Cookies to come here, but on the bright side, everyone they wanted to capture was here. What was Skater doing here? Snow Sugar? That meant Madeleine WAS coming, though, so Angel would too. He swore he saw Pancake Cookie coming in from a distance.

Devil Cookie, flying up, saw Cy-liq disappear somewhere with Licorice. Strange. He saw several Cookies being captured by Ninja, his Bamboo Bandit spirits and a mysterious flashing red being called “Yami No Densetsu”.

Later, he met with Angel Cookie and saw Orange Cookie get on a road roller with Roll Cake Cookie. Not good. He moved with the road roller and saw that Roll Cake dropped her off at the Citrus squad’s house. While he could wait for the other members to arrive, he didn’t. Once he was certain that Roll Cake Cookie was gone, he swooped in, caught Orange Cookie and dragged her down to Aqualem. She struggled a little bit, but loosened when she was safely underground. Easy! 

Flame Bat was commanded to follow the shadow phoenix to wherever. Last time Devil saw him he was with Bat Cat, who was bound to find where Licorice and hopefully Cy-liq went. Once Orange Cookie was safely secured, Devil went to find Licorice and Cy-liq. 

Despite being able to communicate with Flame Bat over long distances, it took a while for Devil to ascertain where they were. The City of Wizards. He made his way over there, and found Cy-liq and Licorice parting ways. “SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!” He shouted. They turned around in shock. “MOONLIGHT COOKIE?” they shouted together. “Since when did Moonlight ever swear?” Devil said. 

“Devil Cookie… here to cause mischief, aren’t you?”

“No, actually. I am here… to ask you a question. Both of you.”  
He wrote something on a notepad. Cy-liq and Licorice were trapped within red barriers. They asked the meaning of this, but the words that Devil wrote on the notepad appeared before them.

Cy-liq saw “Why do you still love Orange Cookie?”

Licorice saw “Why do you still serve Dark Enchantress Cookie?”

While they pondered, Devil opened a portal and the two licorice Cookies slowly started sinking. 

Unknown to Devil, Pancake Cookie saw what was happening.

P1

Pancake Cookie was sitting in his brother’s road roller with his head sticking out in the open air. Sure, Roll Cake Cookie said that it was dangerous, but what did Pancake care? He loved the feeling of the wind! It made him want to fly!

Pancake Cookie reached as far out as his annoyingly tight seatbelt could go. Behind him he saw the Citrus Squad’s house. Above, he saw a black and red figure swirling above. Devil Cookie? Sure looked like him. Devil had a look on his face that suggested that he was not to be disturbed, but he also looked like he was up to no good.

Pancake Cookie put his head back into the cab and tried to tell Roll Cake what was going on. Tapping didn’t work. Speaking didn’t work. Eventually, Pancake Cookie hit his brother with an acorn jelly, which finally got his attention. “What do you have to tell me, Frisbee?” He said in an annoyed voice. 

“I think Devil Cookie is doing something to Orange Cookie.”

“Hmm.” Roll Cake Cookie looked out of the side window. “I see Devil. He seems to be listening to something. Capture? Where? City of Wizards? Oh dear.” He turned to Pancake Cookie “We’re going on a trip, Pancake Cookie! Meanwhile, have some acorn jellies.” Roll Cake tossed Pancake a bag of the yummy treats. It barely spend a second in the air before Pancake Cookie snatched it and started stuffing his mouth full of acorn jellies.

Pancake scarcely remembered the journey. All he knew was that Roll Cake Cookie was going dangerously fast on that road roller. Suddenly, the road roller stopped, and Roll Cake undid his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. Pancake followed suit. Roll Cake told Pancake to fly high and see what was happening. 

After catching a gust of wind, Pancake Cookie soared into the sky above the City of Wizards. He didn’t bother turning into a human this time. Some time later, he flew right into Devil Cookie. “What are you doing here, Frisbee?”  
Devil asked irritably.

“Finding you.’ 

‘Finding me? HA!”

Pancake Cookie grabbed him and tumbled down to the ground. Devil Cookie’s wings were stuck and couldn’t support them. 

CRASH! Pancake Cookie and Devil Cookie fell to the ground in a heap of writhing dough. Roll Cake Cookie found them and grabbed Devil Cookie. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Capturing Cookies.”

“And why is that?”

“Suspicious afterlife meddling activity by Dark Enchantress”

“So why-”

Devil Cookie burst out “WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT WE CAN??? JUST BECAUSE VAMPIRE COULD -”

Pancake stuffed an acorn jelly into his mouth to stop him from shouting that loudly. 

Roll Cake growled “Take me there.”

“Why? You’re not involved. Well, not confirmed, anyways.”

“Roll Cake Cookie brandished his hammer. Devil Cookie turned into a flaming black skull and tried to fly away, but Roll Cake gently pinned him to the ground with the hammer. 

Devil Cookie wailed “Fine! Fine! I’ll take you!”

Pancake felt the ground ripple and liquefy. Soon, they were in some sort of dank tunnel, sliding down like the world’s most sinister and unhygienic waterslide. 

They landed in an infernal room with walls of flames. On the far side of the room, a twisted creature made of tootsie rolls sat on a hard chair, looking bored. A walking skeleton greeted Devil Cookie. “I didn’t tell you to bring those two. Explain yourself.”

“Well, they wanted to spectate. That’s allowed, isn’t it X?”

The skeleton sighed. “You had one job.”

“Which I did! Your targets are already sitting.”

Pancake looked around. Tied to chairs were several Cookies, Orange, Licorice and his augumented counterpart among them. Ninja Cookie, Angel Cookie and Kumiho Cookie roamed freely in the room.

“Can we start now?” Devil Cookie spoke in a bored voice.

“Whatever” The tootsie roll said. “Let the … whatever this is


	17. What happens next

Well, well. Too busy with worldseer to continue this, but at the same time, there will be more story arcs(Like not crack ships) coming whenever I have to wait. 

What happens next. Roll Cake and Orange’s speech about ‘breaking free from fate’ Cy-liq is freed, Licorice finally joins him. Blah blah blah the corruption is stopped. Blah blah they go out toghether for the year’s end concert blah it’s totally not a date.


End file.
